The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for securing an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is often desirable to provide a security device for information handling system chassis in order to protect components of the information handling system from theft and to restrict access to devices in the information handling system.
Typically, a locking cover is provided on the information handling system chassis which allows all access to the hard drives and peripheral devices to be restricted, securing those components in the information handling system chassis and ensuring that the information handling system cannot be accessed.
However, it is also desirable on occasion to protect data on the hard drives while still allowing access to the peripheral devices such as, for example, optical drives, floppy drives, and/or tape backup drives. Locking covers must be continually unlocked and locked to access the peripheral devices while keeping the hard drives secured.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for securing an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.